The 'real kid' with potential
by waterboy
Summary: *OC insertion* young boy from 'real' world, Vangaro, is transported into the DBZ world and changes the course of the Cell Games
1. Introduction

VANGARO  
  
Warning: contains some offensive language (hehehehehehehehehe).  
  
Chapter 1

 "Vang, shut up you fag" yelled Jesse, "yeah, fag!" the others chorused. 

"I don't know why I bother with these guys" Vangaro thought. "They never listen to me so what is the point, I might as well just find some other friends" 

"Oh yeah, did I mention that you've got a fucked up name? 'Cause you do. HAHAHAHA!" 

"Just ignore them Vang" he thought. 

Then the only one that Vang could really trust, Liam, yelled "Yeah that's right, stay quiet, PUSSY!" 

Vang would have that last word in his mind for a long time and then thought "I'll show you someday bitch." They all laughed at the obvious increase in the anger showing in the face of Vang. 


	2. The great conversion

Chapter 2.

  
Just then Vangaro did something very out of character, he ran, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

He ran and ran until he got to the place that he was looking for..... the cliff at the end of town. He ran up to the edge and screamed "FUCK THIS CREUL WORLD" and jumped further than he had ever jumped before, and to his surprise he stayed in mid-air. Completely suspended. 

He felt a tingling sensation. Then all of a sudden.....BANG! He was completely vaporized for no reason and with seemingly no cause. 

About 5 seconds later a cartoon-like figure started to form, as if just being drawn, in mid-air. At first, he was transparent. Then his colour came.


	3. Good luck for Vang

Chapter3  
  


  
Vangaro was so stunned by his survival and complete change in figure that he fainted.  
Meanwhile in the DBZ world Goku was out cutting wood when he saw a tree that seemed to have a hole through it that lead to a 3d looking sky. Of course, being Goku, he had to have a look. 

Thank god he did because he got there just in time to see Vang fall. He acted quickly by zipping down and catching this complete stranger. 

This one was strange compared to the other ones. Then he noticed "He must be from MY world" so he took him back just as the 'window' was closing.


	4. Where am I?

Chapter4  
  


  
When Vang awoke he was surrounded in a world unknown to him. 

Just then he heard a door open and saw a cartoon lady walk into the room. "Hello, I see you have come to your senses" the lady said. 

"Where the hell am I?" 

"Hey hey hey, watch your language mister. We may have let you stay here but that doesn't mean you can go and talk like that." The lady said. 

Then Vang asked politely "excuse me, but what is your name?". "Just wait a sec, GOKU, GOHAN, HURRY UP AND COME INTO THE KID'S ROOM, NOOOOOWWWW!" 

"Hey can you turn the volume down a bit, I've got the most shocking headache, oh, yeah, my name is Vangaro, but just call me Vang." 

"Okay, Vang, my husband and son are just on their way." 

"You're slowing down Goku, you need some more training." 

"yeah I know Chi-chi, I just wanted to meet the kid, so there wasn't much point in sprinting." 

"Hello I'm Gohan, I'm 9." 

" Hi, I'm Vangaro, or just Vang, and I'm 9 too." 

"Hi, I'm Goku, and I'm too old for you to worry about, hehe."


	5. I can be like them!

Chapter5

  
After Vang had had a good long sleep, he was back to the old him again (not in looks but in character) and he was about to find out what he was really capable of. 

When Vang went outside Gohan was outside chopping wood, but he wasn't using an axe. 

Vangaro thought "Holy shit, this kid is cutting wood with his bare hands!" And then Gohan noticed that he was there and acknowledged him by saying "Oh, good morning Vang." 

Then he noticed the look of shock on Vang's face as he hit the wood with the side of his open hand. Then Gohan said "My dad said that your power is very high, and that he would be able to teach you to be like us." Vang thought "Whoa, I can be like this guy? Wicked!" 

Gohan showed Vang around the house and they got to be quite good friends. 

Then Goku came in the door and said "Well, Are you two coming? You don't have to come Gohan but you can if you want. I'm gonna teach Vang how to bring out his powers." 

"Cool, Come on Vang, oh wait you're gonna need some fighting clothes and you won't have any. Ah well, you're my size so you can have some of mine.


	6. The Nimbus test

Chapter6  
  


  
When the two nine year olds went outside, they saw Goku, accept his hair was yellow and he was shining with a bright yellow aura around him. 

Goku unexpectedly yelled "NIIIIIIIMMMMMBUUUUUUUSS" and a small yellow cloud sped down towards them from the sky. Goku said "Come on Vang, lets see if your soul is pure." 

Vang was speechless as he jumped onto the bright cloud. Goku said "Well we know he is pure now. We'll fly and you ride Nimbus, O.K?" 

"Sure, but there's just one problem, how do you get it to move?" 

"Oh that's easy, you just think about where you want to go and it takes you there." 

When they got to Goku and Gohan's training place, Goku told Vang to kneel and to relax his muscles. Then he said "Feel inside yourself for a light feeling and try to bring it out to your fingertips, your fingers should feel warm and if you are doing it right you can see a yellow translucent ball appear in your hands."


	7. Happy to be off the ground

Chapter7

  
Vang thought "These guys must think I look like a retard, then again they would have done this before too" After 10 minutes of concentrating Vang became restless. Goku managed to calm him down and Vang resumed the learning position. 

1 hour passed and Vang felt a burning-tingling sensation in his fingertips and then he heard a small, high-pitched sound. Vang looked at his hands and there it was, a small marble sized ki ball staring him in the face!!!! 

He yelled "HOLY SHIT, I'VE DONE IT....Oh oh what's happening, It's DISAPPEARING!" Yelled Vang. 

Then he noticed that when he panicked or got exited, the ball started to disappear. 

Goku and Gohan looked at each other and said simultaneously "Calm down or you'll lose it!". 

That was enough to do it. Vang got the ball to get to the size of a tennis ball and thought "Man, this is worth it!" 

Goku said "Try to direct the power to your feet in the same way you brought it to your hands." So Vang did. It took him 20 seconds to do and he felt a wind blowing his hair upward, and then he thought "Wait a second, that wind is coming from ..the GROUND!" 

He looked at his feet and he saw that he was floating about a foot off the ground. Gohan and Goku jumped in happiness, then Gohan said "Hey Vang!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Try to fly up to me." 

And Vang attempted successfully and tried to move forward. After a few goes he got it. Soon he was leaping into the air and flying with the other saijans to the place he would call home for the most of his life, very slowly, but he was happy to be off the ground.


End file.
